


日月之间

by nudmango



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudmango/pseuds/nudmango
Summary: ooc，最大的ooc是他俩睡了。私设多。情节因为记性不好可能有改动。相关知识贫乏，宗教、风俗都不了解，可能会有多处误用。
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	日月之间

一  
他被留下了。  
午后的烈阳照射着他弟弟光裸的上身，像覆了层滚动的蜜。他的弟弟冲他摇头，为难地挥手，继而转身跑走了。  
他眯着眼。浩无边际的沙漠在淡青的天空下袅袅地晃动着，像一片金黄的海。他的弟弟晃着明亮的脊，跑着，左右跳跃着，渐渐化为小小的一点。  
他静静地站了一会儿，转回身。城门口，巨大的莫神像肃然立在黄沙之上，一如往昔无尽的岁月。  
他扬起头，与鹰面神祗的眼睛沉默地对视。

二  
他的弟弟是从尼罗河上漂过来的。  
穿过繁杂的水草，穿过河滩，躺在竹苇编的小篮子里，迢迢地来到他们身边。母亲说，这是尼罗河赐予他们的礼物。  
小小的拉美西斯拽着母亲的裙角，仰着头。他的弟弟被母亲抱着，只露了半个圆润的光洁的脑袋，像父亲王冠上的红玛瑙。  
拉美西斯一直觉得他的弟弟像那种明亮的宝石，珍贵而漂亮，又脆弱易碎，要小心地镶嵌在最华美的器物上，妥帖地收藏。即使是在他们成年后，并驾着马车，穿过深褐的奴隶、市集、街巷。他颠簸着，左右摇晃，黄金的车轴与他弟弟的马车咯吱咯吱地摩擦，他的弟弟转头，对着他哈哈大笑。阳光刺得他睁不开眼，汗味、沙尘味与瓜果与香料的异香在四周浮动。他们疾驰、他们嬉闹，追逐一切，搞砸一切，忘掉一切，向着无尽头的尽头，世界在他们身侧翻涌。

他们休憩在神庙之巅，像两只倦怠的幼兽。山脚下被他们搞得一团糟，而他的弟弟只是打了个呵欠，蹭着拉神的脚背舒展地伸着懒腰。  
“为什么每次你搞出麻烦，最后倒霉的都是我。”拉美西斯半真半假地抱怨。  
“因为你总是顾忌太多，我亲爱的哥哥。”他的弟弟眨着眼，快活地看着他。  
他的弟弟长得不像他。他的弟弟眼睛狭长，下颌尖削，看人的时候没有埃及式梭形眼睛所带有的天生的诚恳，相反，倒总像在眼睛里藏了个谜，一个狡黠而灵动的谜。他坐在浅褐色的拉神像旁边，带着金手镯，皮肤像红玉髓覆了层牛乳，眯着眼冲他笑，像尼罗河正午的水光一样耀眼。  
“而你呢，我可爱的弟弟，”拉美西斯无奈地大笑，“你总是毫无顾忌。”  
他希望他的弟弟能永远这样毫无顾忌，永远。永远像这样看着他，永远这样轻盈而快乐，像尼罗河上不知愁的夜莺。  
他从不相信自己做不到。他是下一任的法老，他的姓名将是所有人的尊崇，他的意志将是所有人的律令，他将像他的父亲一样，执起赫卡与万斯之杖，成为太阳之子，成为埃及又一位伟大的君王。  
“来，我的弟弟。”他把他弟弟拽起来，继而手覆在他弟弟潮热的腰上。他们站在神庙高大的立柱之间，肩并着肩，向山下眺望。  
整个埃及从他们脚下开始绵延，高矮的巨石、神迹、沙漠，广袤的黄金般的土地在日光下滚烫地蒸腾，翻涌着漫向紫蓝色的天边。  
“我将是昼与夜之星，而你，我的弟弟，我愿与你共享所有日与月的荣光。”

三  
起初拉美西斯没把他弟弟的告别当回事。  
他觉得到了年纪的男孩都会有这么一遭，毕竟幼鹰总会想用天空试它的羽翼，即使是他漂亮而无忧无虑的弟弟。  
而经历这些可爱的小打小闹之后，他们终将享有拉神的光辉般荣耀的金色时光。他已为弟弟带上了青金石戒指，他终生的伟业都将由他弟弟亲手建筑。

可是之后，他发现他错了。  
他站在他的黄金双轮马车上，低下头，俯视他弟弟那双尖锐的深褐色眼睛。他发现他看不透他。那个谜，他猜不透。有什么灰暗而模糊的东西蒙在他弟弟的眼睛里，他看不见那个他所熟悉的轻盈的少年了。  
他的弟弟变了。在他触及不到的地方，他的弟弟不快乐了。  
他忽视了心里细砂般的不安，右手松开缰绳，食指点左胸，向他的弟弟伸出去。他将收获一枚同样点了心口而后伸出的食指，继而是一个热烈的拥抱。那是他们之间表示和解的暗号，彼此原谅，既往不咎。  
可他的弟弟只是静静地看着他，嘴唇颤抖，眼里汹涌着，像涝时浑浊的尼罗河。  
之后他的弟弟垂下头，绕过他，向王城门口走去。他的弟弟在金黄色的沙地上投出一个小小的黑色影子。那影子晃着，随着风与沙颤动，颠簸，像一丛旅人的微弱的火，近却又不可及，似乎随时也终将要消失在远处。  
他蓦地慌了。似乎有什么不太对。  
——他的弟弟在想什么呢？他的保证还不够吗？  
“嗨！回来！我将是法老，我能赦免你的一切！”  
——他的弟弟为什么还没停下呢？他的弟弟还要什么呢？  
“你将是我的建筑官！你会有一生享不尽的黄金和宝石！”  
——他的弟弟怎么还在走？他的弟弟要去哪？  
“弟弟！回来！”  
——他的弟弟……

他茫然地驾着马车，碾着他弟弟的影子，亦步亦趋。车轮轧进沙子里，哗哗地响。  
他仿佛听见同样的声音响在他灵魂深处，哗，哗——有什么东西正在缄默地崩裂，流泻，像一地金黄色的流沙。

——我还能用什么留住你呢？

到了王城门口，他已许诺光了他已有的和将有的一切。  
他汗流浃背，褪下仅剩的一层苍白的骄傲，嗫嚅，“别走，求你……”

可他的弟弟说，再见了，哥哥。

四  
直到召见那群希伯来人，拉美西斯才察觉，他已太久没想起过他的弟弟了。  
担起五神之名不是件易事。修神庙、镇压奴隶、征伐、对付一年一度的涝灾、镇压、镇压……  
他游走在他父亲的神庙里。他父亲的眼睛隐在昏暗的高处，侧视着，涂料透着种新鲜的白。他仰起头，和他的父亲对视。他们拥有一样的梭形眼廓，一样的身形，裹着一样的王冠，执着一样的赫卡与万斯之杖。  
他幼时曾蜷在他母亲膝边，他母亲哼着歌，给他的头发抹着皂角，笑着说他不像他父亲。彼时的拉美西斯很不服气，心里却颇为懊丧地认同。  
直到有一天，他站在王宫中央，远处褐色的奴隶在沙地上斑驳地蔓延。他看着他们匍匐、晃动，与嘶吼、鞭、喘息、呻吟混杂成褐色的雾。他能从中嗅出恐惧，浓烈的腐臭的恐惧，裹着尸与血，在万千副嶙峋的身躯上喑哑地盘旋。  
他静静注视着。  
他正看到他的伟业从这片浩瀚的雾霭中缓缓升腾。

他蓦然发现，他早已与父亲越来越像了。

有时他甚至觉得他们身体里栖居着同样的灵魂，法老的灵魂。它无数次生、无数次死、无数次穿越广袤的埃及大地、无数次回归奥西里斯又无数次归来，它侵吞掉一副副身体里背离于法老的一切，只留下权力的冠与枷，与永恒。  
涂料新鲜的苍白的永恒。  
像他父亲一样。

五  
那是个瘦削的男人。头发卷曲，眼窝深陷，一身希伯来式粗麻长袍。他拄着杖，静静地立着，怆然得模糊而莫名。  
拉美西斯第一眼甚至没认出那是他的弟弟，摩西。  
他瞠目，继而大笑。他的身体带着他奔下王座，穿过高大的纸莎草式立柱，穿过各色臣民，穿过呆立的垂着红绸的舞女，穿过他们相隔的无数个黯淡的日子。  
他听见圣甲虫嗡嗡地扇动着翅膀，在逡巡的日与月之间，它曼妙的外壳粼粼地闪烁，像他弟弟眼里的光。  
“弟弟，是你吗，弟弟？”

那一刻，他又闻到了阳光中沙尘与瓜果与香料的异香。

六  
“弟弟！瞧瞧你！把自己弄成了什么样子……”  
拉美西斯的抱怨一刻没停。他们走向后殿，他在前面，他的弟弟在后面跟着，一路掠过海枣树投下的深深浅浅的影。  
“……呵！一个希伯来人！”  
拉美西斯回头，摩西正半掩在阴影里，像任何一个受气的乖弟弟一样，微微颔首，神情复杂而欲言又止地看着他。  
拉美西斯终于笑了。先是忍俊不禁，继而止不住地大笑。他觉得自己轻飘飘的，他们都轻飘飘的，摇摇晃晃，从海枣树叶的间隙里钻出去，飘在日光下的天空里。  
“哦，陛下，我……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“……哥哥。”  
“这就对了，我的弟弟。”拉美西斯快活地上手扒拉，“瞧瞧你这副行头，这都是什么……你从哪弄到这些的……”  
摩西攥住他的手，抿着唇，紧紧盯着他。  
拉美西斯被盯得一愣，他弟弟的眼睛闪烁着，像是裹着什么激烈的东西，混乱地跳跃着，明明灭灭。可他看不懂。他再一次看不懂他的弟弟了。  
继而他又笑了，带着几分释然，拨弄起他弟弟奇怪的袍子，“不管这些了，弟弟。”  
他嘟囔。“回来就好。”

他的弟弟堵上了他剩余的话。  
拉美西斯被撞在神像上。粗粝的砂石磨磋着他赤裸的后背。他蓦地被他弟弟闯进来，舌头在他嘴里，牙齿撞他的唇。他被舔，含，吮，甚至嚼，囫囵而湿热，他被他弟弟肆虐。他茫然地瞪视着。他的弟弟反咬他一口，疼得他一颤。他似是终于醒了，他弟弟的鼻翼正来回摩挲，鼻息喷在脸上，微凉，硬，带着点湿气，嘴里一丝一丝地疼，他弟弟的唇抵着他，舌尖勾着，顺着伤口滑。他闻到了血味，被他弟弟挑破的血味，又被他弟弟细细地舐去。他弟弟的眼睛在咫尺的地方，幽而潮，像一点微弱的火，像一个谜。  
摩西在他嘴里吞咽，含混地叫：“哥哥……”

他吮着他弟弟带着青金石戒指的手指。他的弟弟长大了，带着一个成熟男人的分量，沉甸甸地压进他身体。他弟弟弄得他浑身燥热，又疼，像把火插在身体里烧。他惊喘，瞪着眼，翕张着腿，又被打开破进深处。于是他咬他弟弟，咬他紧绷的黏腻的皮肤，舔他的血珠，咸的，热的。他弟弟跟他求饶，在他身体里湿漉漉地颤。拉美西斯咬紧牙，闭着眼笑。他吞进他弟弟的血。他又在疼。他才发现他这么恨他的弟弟。  
他被他弟弟反复浸透，他弟弟的汗，味道，血，挂丝的液体，他弟弟的手指，唇，舌，皮肤，下体。  
他弟弟泄进他的那一刻，一切模糊的含混的旧日时光乍然清晰。  
他们早该这样。

夜风裹着蓝睡莲与河水的腻香。他们粘稠地摩擦着，肢体紧紧绞缠。他在流血，他弟弟也是。他们时不时地互相舔舐，嗅着喘息的潮热的肉体，吮对方的伤口。  
拉美西斯尝到了他弟弟胸口的腥气，他的或者他的。像是正从他们身体里流出来，源源不断。  
“您的身体像尼罗河畔的土地一样丰沃，我亲爱的陛下。”摩西说。  
“而你，我可爱的弟弟，”拉美西斯嘟哝，埋着头，“你粗鲁得像一个奴隶。”  
摩西沉默良久，说，“都一样的，陛下……我们都一样的。”

拉美西斯将睡未睡时，抱着摩西问：“你不会再离开了，对吧，弟弟？”  
他的弟弟静静地看着他。

拉美西斯永远不会承认他有多爱他弟弟当时的眼睛。那么远又那么近，像神投下的一注光，像漾满星辉与月光的温柔的迢迢红海。  
他似乎听见他弟弟叹息。  
“我将永远爱你，我的哥哥……在日与月的间隙。”

七  
“可他们是奴隶啊，”拉美西斯快活地眨着眼睛，自他登上王位，他已很久没有听过这么荒唐的笑话了。“你要带他们去哪？”  
“神许之地，”摩西说，“希伯来的神找到我，我将领我的子民前往迦南。”  
“谁的神？找谁？去哪？”拉美西斯大笑，“不，别开玩笑了，我的弟弟。”  
“我的神。”摩西说。“我的神找到我，让我赋子民以自由。”  
他松开手中的木杖，枯木纹丝不动，在王宫中央兀自立着。“我的神无处不在，我的神就在这里。”  
“好吧，好吧……”拉美西斯笑着叹气，“如果我不同意呢？”  
拉美西斯点了点那根木杖。“哦，来吧，我的弟弟。看看你能对我们的埃及做什么……除了耍这种小把戏。”  
“我的神将降下他的惩戒。” 摩西向前迈了一步，仰起头，直视他。 “拉美西斯，你将自食其果。”

拉美西斯看着他弟弟的眼睛，沉默了。  
那是一双希伯来人的眼睛，盯着他，狭长，幽深，所有情绪掩在褐色的迷雾之后，隐隐含着光，吞没一切的光。  
某一瞬他仿佛不认识摩西一般，陌生地扫视着他弟弟。  
希伯来人的衣服，希伯来人的轮廓，希伯来人的头发。  
希伯来人。  
他忽然生出一身冷汗。  
他意识到他的弟弟是认真的。

“你的归来就是为了使你的子民自由？”  
摩西默然。

拉美西斯刹那间有些恍惚。他仿佛又回到了那个王城门口的正午，汗水淋漓，一无所有。  
他从来不知道摩西在想什么。

他们相遇以来的一切变为一场苍白的倒置，虚悬在半空——一场以交融为名决裂，一个抹灭过去的未来，一段真实与幻觉的罅隙。  
“……那么，如果我不同意呢？”  
“如果你不同意，”摩西重复，“我的神将降下十灾。让水变成血，让蛙、虱成灾，让疾病泛滥，让你的人民生疮，让天降冰火，让蝇、蝗肆虐，让黑暗蔓延，让整个埃及失去它的长子。”  
拉美西斯沉默良久，缓缓开口。“那就来吧，我的弟弟。”  
他嗓子沙哑，一字一顿，“看看你能对我们的埃及做什么。”

八  
拉美西斯阖上了他长子的眼睛。他的长子有光洁饱满的额头，像拉神祝福过的红宝石。他曾跑着，闹着，穿过市集、街巷，梭形的眼睛笑着，红玉髓似的皮肤在阳光下发亮。他是拉美西斯心里那只不知愁的夜莺，他守着他，护着他，给他无尽的金色日子，等他长大。  
可他等不到了。  
他希望圣甲虫能带他长子的灵魂去一个新的地方。  
一个有光的地方。

埃及陷于一片混沌。唯一的光是火，流火，不尽的流火，裹着冰凌，堕进水中，堕进大地，激起鲜红的河水、泥土、血肉……血光，触目皆是血光，流淌着，漫无边际地吞噬，天上，地上，他的埃及在灼烧，在颤栗，他的祖先，他的子民，混着哭号与嘶哑得无声的哭号。

二十一天。他的埃及遍体鳞伤。粘稠的灾难流出大地的裂口。他的埃及匍匐着抽泣。  
二十一天。

“我曾称你为弟弟。”  
“如果可以，我……”  
“带着你的人，滚！”

九  
他在红海滨追上了逃亡的希伯来人。  
他身后是整个埃及的怒火。他们咆哮着，握着兵戈的手在颤抖。他们期待一场屠戮，以血与火偿还埃及的伤口。  
他们几乎成功了。埃及人的马车冲下山谷，如一把出鞘的利刃，铺陈的棕色的人群惊惶地奔逃。石滩露出光秃的半圆的一片，又被逼近的埃及人渐渐覆盖。  
拉美西斯喘息着，手中的长矛铮铮鸣响。他闻到了恐惧的味道。

直到摩西分开了红海。

海水拔地而起，上接天际，遮天蔽日。埃及人刚摆脱的昏晦重新降临，以一种空前绝后的奇景。  
——水幕中，鱼群在游，海草招摇，鲸甩着它的尾巴，一切在半透明的蔚蓝色中流动——他们甚至能听到水声，哗，哗——像一个梦，断裂的嘶声的梦。在不可及的彼端，埃及人的梦。

拉美西斯静静地看着。  
希伯来人的火光点点地亮起。微弱的，跳动的，飘飘摇摇，在他们中间流淌着，最终汇成皎皎的一路，像一条晃动的星河，蔓延进水幕深处。  
那么近，又那么远。  
他知道，一切都结束了。

海水闭合。他立在埃及，摩西立在对面，他和摩西对视，相隔红海。

最终摩西转开头。  
拉美西斯看见他说，再见了，哥哥。

十  
他眯着眼。浩无边际的红海在日光下缓缓地晃动着，像一片蔚蓝的干涸的沙漠。  
仿佛什么都没有发生，一切都没有。唯有天，地，与红海，在时空中永恒，一如无尽的往昔与未来。

只有他知道，他被留下了。  
他的神，他的祖先，他的国，他的子民。  
他。

“摩西！摩西！”


End file.
